Doug
is a finder of the Black Order and a friend of Lavi. He appears in the story The 49th Name in the second novel of the D.Gray-man: Reverse novels. Appearance Doug is described as a short 18 year old boy with a slight build and black hair. He keeps his uniform clean and stands with a straight back. Personality Doug was somewhat reserved when he was younger, but later grew to be a little more open, but still somewhat nervous. He is casual with Lavi, but shows Bookman great respect and is polite with others. Lavi teases him for his short stature. He is a skilled and observant finder, but is easily swayed by emotion and is sympathetic to others. He has a knack for deciphering a person's mental state merely by looking into their eyes. History Doug had joined the Order by the time Lavi arrived, two years prior to the series proper. During his first mission with Lavi, he refused to meet Lavi's gaze. When Lavi questioned him on this, he remarked, "Your eye is like glass. It reflects me, but that’s all. Nothing reaches inside." Later during the mission, a fellow finder fell into an akuma's line of fire and Doug, desperate, distracted it. As a result, he ended up trapped in a building about to collapse. Lavi then rushed into to save him without hesitation and, touched by his genuine concern, Doug came to trust Lavi and their close friendship began. The 49th Name Doug and Lavi are reunited a little over a year after their first mission together when a town north of Paris, Elysee, begins to experience strange phenomenon. He is pleased to see Lavi again and notes that Lavi has changed, becoming a little warmer. When they go to investigate the strange events surrounding a rich family in the area. The lady of the house had passed away a month ago and since then the son has become uncontrollable, the young maid has become withdrawn and unfriendly, and the woman's husband has stayed sick in bed. In addition to this, fourteen confirmed people have gone missing and rumors of a shrine in the forest that can resurrect loved ones have sprung up. At the family's house, they are greeted by the young maid, Colette, who initially attempts to turn them away. When the son, Serge, sees that they are members of the Black Order, however, he invites them inside. Although he provides very little information to the group, Doug observes that he is hiding something and has a short temper. As they are leaving the mansion, they encounter Colette again and Lavi, suspicious that she may be an akuma, swings his hammer at her. He stops his hammer short, but scares Colette and she begins to cry. Doug comforts her and Colette begins to hold a grudge against Lavi. As an apology, Doug and Lavi offer to help her carry groceries. While they are out, Doug secretly buys a white ribbon for Colette, as it is her birthday the next day. That night, Bookman, Lavi, and Doug keep watch outside of the mansion. When they see the elderly master of the house leave, they follow him into the forest. When Bookman and Lavi are held up by a group of thugs, Doug continues on and runs into Colette, who was also following the master, at the rumored shrine. He learns there that she is being beaten regularly by Serge and becomes resolute in adopting her and helping her find a better life. Serge, however, appears as well and demands that his father retire away to their summer home and give control of their assets to him, as well as the heirloom diamond. His demands are left unfulfilled when the master is revealed to be an akuma. Doug does his best to protect Colette until Lavi and Bookman arrive and destroy it. In the process, Lavi destroys the heirloom diamond. While Lavi and Bookman return to the Order immediately, Doug stays behind to formalize the adoption of Colette. Serge, however, unaware that the diamond was destroyed by Lavi, believes it was stolen by Colette and strangles her to death. Grief-stricken, Doug collects Colette's body and returns to the shrine, praying for her to be resurrected. This, however, was another incarnation of the Millennium Earl and they become an akuma. Doug sneaks into the Order through the water passageways and begins to slaughter his fellow finders. Lavi, being the only immediately available exorcist, realizes what has happened, and is forced to fight and destroy what was once his friend and is reduced to tears while doing so. He later finds the white ribbon that Doug had purchased for Colette and decides to place it on her grave. Plot Edo and Asian Branch When Lenalee Lee disappears in the sea and Lavi goes after, he thinks to himself "Don't make me remember things I wish to forget" possibly referring to Doug. Noah's Ark Arc When Lavi fights Road in his own mind, Doug's body is seen amongst all the corpses of Lavi's acquaintances. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 118, page 16/17 Abilities and Weapons As a finder, Doug had no particular abilities and carried no weapons, although he was noted to have an almost supernatural ability to see one's 'soul' by looking into their eyes. Trivia *Doug has only been seen in the D.Gray-man Reverse novels and has a single appearance in Ch.118 as one of the many corpses of Lavi's comrades.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 118, page 16/17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Intelligence Section Category:Reverse Characters Category:Article stubs